


Don't blink

by Kayim



Series: 100 fandoms, 100 fics [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Inside the Warehouse, deep within the dark vault, there’s a small door surrounded by its own containment field.





	Don't blink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clare_dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/gifts).



> I found a very old prompt on the Dreamwidth fic_promptly community for Warehouse 13, 'blink'. This came into my head, and now I've freaked myself out with it.
> 
> I chose to tag the fic with 'weeping angels', despite it maybe spoiling the ending, because I know I'm not the only one who gets freaked out by those things.

Inside the Warehouse, deep within the dark vault, there’s a small door surrounded by its own containment field. You’d never know it was there unless you were looking for it. Even if you made it through the rest of the vault, and through the door – which is protected with every possible security system that Artie could beg, borrow, steal or invent – you would still be safe from what’s inside.

All you’d see would be a metal box, with warnings written across it in every language known to man (and several that are now extinct). Surrounding the box would be emergency extinguishers containing neutralizing goo. You might also notice the matching sprinkler system in the ceiling. 

If you somehow managed to open the box, you’d probably be confused by the thick purple cloth that was covering something. Hopefully you’d know better than to try and remove the cloth.

If, despite all the warnings and precautions, you still allowed your curiosity to get the better of you, you’d find a six-foot tall stone angel standing in front of you. At that point, you’d have only one possible chance of survival.

Don’t blink.


End file.
